roblox_arcane_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Quests
Quests are objectives given by the game that you can do for Lamina, Experience Points and sometimes additional rewards. Newground Island The Journey Begins Speak with Theos at the start of a new game. Rewards: 50 Lamina, 10 Experience Points Theos Escapes Theos will ask you to kill 5 Crazy Wizards. Rewards: 500 Lamina, 200 Experience Points, a Magic Dagger and a Rowboat. Doom Island Village Protector "Defeat Maura the Shadow on Doom Island." Roran, the Village Protector, will ask you to defeat the villager's chief Marua. Rewards: 2000 Lamina, 300 Experience Points. Tropical Cravings "Find 5 coconuts and return them to the villager in Darksong Island." A villager near Roran will ask you to collect 5 coconuts. Rewards: 500 Lamina, 100 Experience Points Missing Necklace "Find the lost diamond necklace somewhere in the Arcane World." A female NPC near Logan, the Tailor, will ask you to find a diamond necklace, found at Ice Crown Island. Rewards: 20,000 Lamina, 1000 experience points. Savaria Raid Kairo "Enter the ancient tomb on Kairo and defeat the evil presence there." One of the villagers at Savaria will ask you to investigate Kairo, and ultimately defeat Ramses II. Rewards: 5000 Lamina, 500 Experience Points End the Bandits "Defeat the Desert Bandit Leader on Savaria." Another villager at will ask you to defeat the Bandit Leader at a nearby Wilderness Island. Rewards: 500 Lamina, 75 Experience Points Desert Bandit Payback "Defeat 10 Desert Bandits." A pirate on the Rumbling Caldera will ask you to defeat 10 Desert Bandits. Rewards: 600 Lamina, 50 Experience Points Cumulus Island The Shipwreck in the Sky An NPC at the edge of Cumulus Island will ask you to check Verdies' Crashed Ship on other sky island. Rewards: 2000 Lamina, 500 Experience Points Sky Battle A Fire Wizard NPC at the edge of Cumulus Island will challenge you to a fight at a small island above Savaria. Rewards: 3000 Lamina, 500 Experience Points Sky Fruit Finder An NPC in the shopping area of cumulus will ask you to bring him 10 sky apples. Rewards: 4000 Lamina, 500 Experience Points [[Ice Crown Island|''Ice Crown Island]] '''Collector's Favor' "Find a Doom conch on Doom Island and return it to the villager on Ice Crown" A purple-shirted villager will ask you to collect one Doom Conch. Rewards: 6,000 Lamina, 300 Experience Points Permafrost Island End Frozen Bandits A female villager with blonde hair will ask you to defeat 10 frozen bandits. Rewards: ??? Verdies' Crashed Ship (Wilderness Island) Raging Captain A pirate will ask you to defeat his captain Verdies on the Sky Island Arena. Rewards: 40,000 Lamina, 5000 Experience Points Canopy Island End Trigno the Volcano The girl at Canopy island will ask you to defeat Trigno the Volcano. Rewards: 50000 Lamina, 5000 Experience Points Borealis Shipwreck Dragonfruit Hunt The Bartender at the Borealis bar will ask you to collect 15 Dragonfruits. Rewards: ? Missing Peg Leg Landon the pirate will ask you to find his missing peg leg at the bar. Rewards: ? Bar Brawl Averill will ask you to defeat 15 Wasted Pirates. Rewards: ? Training (Part 1) Theos will ask you to go to Obelisco to kill 200 Gunslingers. Rewards: 3000 Lamina, 2000 Experience Points Oblitesco Training (Part 2) Theos in the saloon will ask you to find 10 Sea Shards. Rewards: 5000 Lamina, 3000 Experience Points End Averill ''' The bartender in the saloon will ask you to defeat Averill. Rewards: 5,000 Lamina, 8,000 Experience Points ''Ark Island'' '''Training (Part 3) "Defeat Theos the War Phoenix at wilderness island south of Ark Island" Theos at the island will tell you to meet him at Rewards: 5000 Lamina and 4000 Experience Points, ability to unlock one's Second Mind at Judgement Isle Dawn's Refuge Avenge The Dawn "Go to Altavista, south of Oblitesco and defeat Captain Sage of the Emerald Pirates" Mayor Oswald will ask you to travel to Altavista and defeat Captain Sage. Rewards: 75,000 Lamina and 12,000 Experience Category:Basics Category:Needs info Category:Miscellaneous